


Repressed, Obsessed (kind of), and a Bit of a Mess

by BruhIzMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bc that what Yang wants, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Weiss letting loose, and no ones telling her, but she doesnt know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhIzMe/pseuds/BruhIzMe
Summary: Weiss doesn't get drunk often, but when she does, it's honestly a wild guess as to what's going to happen.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Repressed, Obsessed (kind of), and a Bit of a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story that I thought of a couple of weeks ago, and have been too busy to write until now. But here it is.

It started with a drink. She's had a drink before, so that much was fine. She was never a big drinker. She simply didn't have the time. That, and she wished to remain in control of her own body and it's functions.

What would people think if they saw Weiss Schnee stumbling around and babbling like a complete idiot? No one has the answer to that question. Not yet anyways. But like the old saying goes: there's a first time for everything. Now, keep that in mind. This has never happened before. A never before seen occurrence, and Yang was going to make sure she sees it if it's the last thing she does. 

Yang Xiao Long. She was a woman of many talents. She could do a one armed hand stand. She could break 100 mph on her motorcycle and not even crash. She could drink like hell (She thanks her Uncle Qrow for that one). And last, but definitely not least, she was the absolute _best_ at getting on Weiss' nerves. A skill that took years to master. Countless trial and error experiments. Thousands of observational studies. She has it down to an art form. It's honestly kind of beautiful when you think about it. 

Plus, it provides entertainment and time of the day. 

A sex joke here. A pun there. Sprinkle in some jabs and an inside joke and you practically have a piece of art similar to that of the Mona Lisa. That is, if the Mona Lisa was a completely red-faced Weiss struggling to quip back or take the high road. 

But now, it's just the four of them in their appartment, living their best lives and drinking like there's no tomorrow. And why you may ask? Well, that's a simple answer. All of them passed their finals, meaning they'll officially graduate college soon. And what better way to celebrate entering to world of the working class than to get completely shit faced in your appartment with your three best friends in the entire world? 

Sounds like a fun time if you were to ask anyone of them.

So, there she was, beer in hand (unfortunately) watching as her girlfriend and her girlfriends sister argue over... what was it again? Which anime characters were more attractive? Why that was even an argument was beyond her, but Blake seemed to find it amusing.

"General Esdeath is waaaaaaay more attractive than Midnight."

"Oh please, you just have a thing for Ice Queens. Seriously, Ruby, she is a mass murderer and she's a psychopath." 

Yang looked over at Weiss only to see the girl rolling her eyes and taking a big gulp of her drink in hand. Maybe she wouldn't even need to provoke Weiss directly, seeing as their antics seem to be annoying her as it is. She had filled Blake in on her plan, and while she wasn't in support of it, she was a bit curious. She didn't want to get Weiss completely hammered, but maybe slightly more than tipsy would satisfy Yang. So, she did what any good girlfriend would do and decided to assist her in her plans. Plus, she figured her teasing Weiss would have a better outcome than when Yang did it. 

Blake walked over and sat down next to Weiss on their shared couch. Yang and Ruby were still arguing about whether Midnight or Esdeath were hotter. 

"So, Weiss," she tore her gaze from the sisters in order to look at Blake. The latter attempted to hide her smirk behind her cup as to not give her intentions away. "I have to know seeing as Yang just pointed it out, but _does_ Ruby have a thing for Ice Queens?" 

Trying to hide her blush, Weiss responded, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I've noticed that she tends to _point out_ female villains or just generally mean or rude female characters."

"Yes, I've noticed that as well." Weiss took another sip of her drink, unsure as to where this conversation was headed. She looked at Blake, waiting for her to continue. 

"That's got me thinking then. So, you've noticed?" A nod. "So, are you ever mean to her on purpose?" Weiss coughed mid-drink. Her face became a bit red and she got up from the couch. Blake thought she had taken it too far as she watched Weiss walk away, only for her to come back from the kitchen with a bottle of vodka and shot glasses. The black haired girl looked at her curiously. 

Yang looked over to see Blake working her magic on Weiss. The poor girl was already red in the face, while Blake still sported her typical lack of expression. Was she a bit upset that she wasn't going to be the one to get Weiss hammered? Maybe. But if it can happen once, it can happen again. Blake may have one this round, but Yang will be there next time coming in clutch.

"If we're having this conversation, I need to at least be tipsy for it." Weiss poured herself a shot, then looked at Blake, silently offering her one as well. Blake nodded and took the little glass from her, downing the liquid fire with minimal issue. She looked over to see Weiss shaking her head side to side with a look of disgust painted on her face.

"My question still stands. Are you ever mean to her because you know she likes it?" The smirk on Blake's face says it all. The younger girl gives a small huff and rolls her eyes. 

"I don't see how that's any of your business." 

"One, you just gave me my answer. And two, we've never talked about your sex life, like ever, but you're always at least willing to listen to me and my rants about my own sex life. Why is that?"

Weiss took another drink of beer before answering. "Can we not do this here? I don't want Yang to hear." Blake gave a nod and got up, taking the two shot glasses and vodka with her. Weiss downed her drink quickly and got up to follow Blake, leaving the red and yellow duo in the living room. 

\--------------------------------------

"So, spill?" The two girls were now sitting on Weiss' bed. In actuality, the room was shared with Ruby and has always been since she moved in with the three girls. 

"Yes, I'm mean to her on purpose sometimes. It's not like I order her around, but maybe some extra scolding." Weiss shrugged.

"And what about in bed? You never give me any of the dirty details." Blake and Weiss were now facing each other, feeling like school girls sharing secrets during a sleepover. Weiss leaned over to take another shot. The beer and the first shot were starting to get to her slightly. She was still in control, but she felt a bit lighter. And maybe a little warm. Although, that could just be from the upcoming conversation. 

Weiss rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Fine, what do you want to know. For the record, I won't answer just because you want me to." Blake gave a nod and thought for a moment. What exactly did she want to know?

"When did you and Ruby actually hook up? I don't think anyone actually knows the first time you guys had sex, we just knew it was happening." 

Weiss mumbled something, but all Blake could make out was two weeks. "Oh wow, two weeks after you guys started dating? And here I thought you were 'Little Miss Old Fashioned.'" 

"No," Weiss said with a huff, "Two weeks after we met." If Blake had a drink, she would be spitting it out the second Weiss started her sentence. "Don't give me that look. I had to find out I was gay from a porno I accidently saw on my sisters computer _and_ I wasn't allowed to leave the manor often. And when I did it was only to meet snobby self centered jerks. I wasn't exactly used to being horny. It wasn't like it was on purpose at the time." Weiss dismissed it with a wave of her hand. 

"How exactly did it happen if it was 'accidental.'" Blake put air quotes around the word, but she was genuinely curious as to what went down. 

"Ruby and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie, I think you and Yang were out at the time? Maybe you guys were just in your room? Either way it was a bit late and we were watching a movie when, for lack of better words, a spicy scene came on. We were already sitting close enough to touch. She shifted a bit and my hand ended up on her thigh. We started kissing and it just went from there." 

"Weiss, we sit on that couch." Blakes monotoned voice rang through the room in a tone the white haired girl couldn't quite pinpoint. 

"Oh, don't worry. We ended up in here. Barely." Weiss mumbled as she gave time for Blake to process what she had just been told. 

"Who's top? Because not going to lie, I genuinely thought you were a pillow princess until I heard Ruby quite literally beg you for more." Weiss let out a little smirk without realizing it. 

"I'd like to think we have a pretty equal relationship when it comes to giving and taking." Not a lie. Weiss loves going down on Ruby just as much as she loves seeing Ruby on her knees in-between her legs. 

"There sounds like there's going to be a 'but' in there."

" _But_ it sounds to me more like you were asking which one of us is the more dominant of the two." Weiss raised an eyebrow in question, which was confirmed when Blake nodded her head yes. Just because Ruby found it attractive that Weiss was bossy, didn't mean she didn't feel the opposite in the bedroom. Plus, this was a rare moment of sharing between the two girls, and Blake was not going to just waste this opportunity on nothing. Both girls went ahead and took another shot. 

Blake was starting to feel a bit of buzz, but Weiss looked a little further gone than she did. Her eyes looked a little less focused and her cheeks were a nice pink. Although, once again, that could just be from the conversation they were having.

"Do you promise you won't tell Yang anything?" A nod. "I'm the dom. I don't know what it is about it. It's exhilarating. It's fun. I think it has to do with the fact that I never actually had any control over my own life up until a bit ago." Another nod. "I'm aware that you and Yang tend to switch off between dominant and submissive, but as far as I'm aware, Ruby likes being the submissive as well."

"There's something so empowering about being able to turn someone into this begging mess that _needs_ you. And I need her too. It also helps that she likes making people feel good and happy. Makes for a wonderful pet." In all honesty, Weiss did not mean for that last part to come out. Too late to take it back now, but still. Blake looked at Weiss, unsure of how to respond. Not in a bad way, just a 'wow I didn't know there was this side of my best friend' kind of way. It surprised her, but she was quite impressed.

"What all have you tried then? Like I can go first if you want and stuff." The sentence ended with a small laugh. Blake wasn't sure why she was laughing, but she was sure that she was feeling more of the buzz now. Weiss looked to be in the same boat, eyes more unfocused, and body looking more and more relaxed and unbalanced. 

"Yeah, you should go first. Oh! I know. Lets take turns!" Weiss looked extremely proud of herself for that one. 

"What? What does that even mean?" Blake knew that if she was standing right now, she would either be slightly swaying or slumped against a wall. 

"Like, um, oh! Like you would say something you and Yang have done. Then, _I_ would say something Ruby and I have done. Or share something you want to do. Share with me your fantasies and desires Miss Belladonna." The two girls ended up giggling at Weiss' antics, but none the less, they complied.

\--------------------------------------------

By now, Weiss was feeling the shots. She can't remember how many she had. Three? Maybe 4? Maybe she wasn't drunk and the room was actually just spinning. Who cares though. Not Weiss. Definitely not Weiss who was currently learning that Blake had an exhibitionist kink, something Weiss didn't even know was a thing. 

"Wait, so is it just like the thought of it? Or do you actually want like someone to watch you?" 

"Both? Like I really like when Yang watches me when we have sex. And there's always the thought of like doing it in public where anyone could see, but they don't. I don't think I would ever act on it like that though. Just the thought is nice." Blake's words were a bit slurred and slow, signaling that the alcohol was starting to affect her as well. Weiss tried to process the information. Tried bein the key word. In all honesty, she couldn't focus very well. 

"I didn't even know that was a kink. Like I know that there are a pleth- a pleth, plethora! I know that there are a plethora of kinks, but I didn't know that they all had names like that."

"Yeah, people come up with names and labels for all sorts of things." The two girls sat there in silence. Weiss could feel the alcohol hitting her, hard. She knew that she was going to be hungover in the morning. She was losing control and she couldn't focus. She found every other word that came out of Blake's mouth either confusing or funny. 

And now, all she could think about was Ruby under her. She'd have her squirming and begging for Weiss to touch her. Weiss would have the younger girl's hands pinned to the mattress. She'd be straddling her hips and be hovering above the poor girl. She'd pretend to go in for a kiss, Ruby would crane her neck to try and meet her lips with her own. Weiss would lean back and smirk down at the girl. Weiss was biting her bottom lip at the thought. 

"I've always wanted to see Ruby in a collar," Weiss all but burst out. Her eyes were wide at the statement, no matter how true it was. She had never said that out loud before.

She expected Blake to look disgusted with her. She had always been a big advocate for human rights, and she was definitely going to hate Weiss for wanting to treat Ruby like an animal. Before she knew it, she was immediately backpedaling her previous statement. 

"Not like, because I want to treat her like an animal or something. I swear! I just mean like, as a sign of ownership. Shit! That still sounds animal-ly. I mean like, I don't even know. It's a possession thing. Not that Ruby is an object for me to possess, but it's just-" 

"Weiss," Blake cuts Weiss' nervous, slurred ramblings off with a smirk. "I know what you mean. And I kinda figured you'd like to go more extreme than what you've been doing."

"More extreme? What are you talking about? I've never once expressed that before." Weiss used to pride herself on being able to mask her emotions.

"Weiss, I've seen the bite marks on Ruby's neck that you leave sometimes. Dude, you're like an actual vampire sometimes, I swear." The two girls let out a drunken giggle. Weiss could hear Blake's speak becoming slurred as well, and was happy that she wasn't the only one being effected by the alcohol. "I just assumed that you and Ruby liked it, or that there was a possession factor to it. You confirmed it earlier when you said and I quote," Blake raised her index finger in the air dramatically, "'She would make such a good pet.'"

Weiss completely forgot she said that. Actually, now that she thinks about it, she doesn't remember how this conversation started. Where was Ruby anyways? She missed seeing her body and if Ruby wasn't in front of her in five second she was going to-

"It's okay, you know? Your kink. You said it wasn't a pet thing. That's fine. Possession and praise are okay, not matter what end of it you're on. Your know that, right?" Blake looked at her with nothing but sincerity and seriousness. Well, at least as much as she could muster in her drunken state.

"It's just," a huff, "Hard. To admit these things. I like talking to you about these things when sober sometimes. But sex. Sex is hard to talk about. I grew up thinking that the second I were to have sex I would be a slut. A back ally whore. I grew up thinking that anything more than missionary was taboo. I grew up thinking that two girls having sex was...was wrong." 

"I never got the 'It's okay to have sex, just be safe' lecture. I got the 'Sex is only for when you will have children _after_ you're married to a nice and respectable man, and nothing more' spiel. Did you know that Ruby actually took my virginity?" Blake shook her head 'no' and continued to look at Weiss with complete understanding written on her face. "She didn't know that either, at least not until I told her after we started dating. Ruby is the first person I've ever done anything like this with, and it was scary."

Weiss started giggling. "Oh my gosh. I just remembered something. When I first moved in, Yang made a joke, um what was it? Ruby and I had just started to share the room and- oh! I remember. She said 'try not to be too loud in there you two. I don't want to hear you two praying to God.' It made Ruby so red when she said it, but I couldn't figure out why."

"I think it was the third time after Ruby and I had sex, that I finally understood. I remember we were laying there together, I had her in my arms and her head was resting on my chest," Weiss smiled fondly at the memory. "She must have felt me stiffen, because she asked me what was wrong. I finally understood what Yang meant and I just about died." Weiss and Blake both burst out in laughter. That story may have been a bit off topic, but Weiss was drunk and so was Blake, so who was paying attention anyways? 

"Oh, that was nothing. One time Yang and I-" 

Weiss doesn't know how long her and Blake shared stories for. Both girls shared laughs, tears, and 'really' looks. Weiss can't remember a time in her life where she had been this happy before. It may have only been one time, but Blake helped Weiss without realizing it. They talked about how important communication is, how important trust is, and even silly things like going shopping for lingerie together sometime. 

Would Weiss take Blake up on the offer? Honestly, maybe. Blake definitely know her stuff, and told Weiss she could use a second opinion, even if Weiss didn't get anything for herself. 

The two girls ended up passing out on Weiss' bed together. They weren't sure when it happened, but they woke up together. It was odd. Weiss had never cuddled with anyone other than Ruby, and occasionally her sister when she was younger. She didn't mind it, but she got up anyway. When she made her was to the living room. It was a mess. Ruby and Yang must have continued to party when Blake and Weiss left, there were game controllers on the floor, a couple cups skewed across the room, and Ruby and Yang were both lumps on the couch. 

Weiss smiled at them as she made her way in the kitchen. Her hangover wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, the dull throbbing in her head was drowned out by her thoughts. She started to make coffee. For everyone of course, she wasn't that mean, anymore. When that was done, Weiss made herself a mug. 

She leaned over the counter, mug in hand, while she stared at Ruby's sleeping form. Ruby was going to be sore for a weak by the time she was done with the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are waiting on the update for 'This Could Ruin my Social Status' it is coming, I swear! I've had a bit of writers block and ended up thinking of this instead, which would not have fit in the story in any capacity. If you're not waiting for the update, you should read it because it's pretty cool.


End file.
